An ongoing trend in the broadcast and production industry is to convert data from a baseband (e.g., analog) format to a file-based digital format. Converting data to digital format provides a number of advantages, such as facilitating the ability to efficiently edit, store, transmit, encode, reproduce and playback the data. During an analog to digital format conversion process, an information signal (e.g., an audio and/or video data set) may be initially read out from an analog storage medium, such as a videotape. Block-based transformation signal processing may be applied to the input information signal using digital coder-decoder circuits (“codecs”) to provide a corresponding digitally compressed data set (digital file). One commonly employed video codec carries out data compression in accordance with the well known MPEG (Moving Pictures Expert Group) standards.
The resulting digital data set may be arranged as a sequence of video frames which are displayed at a predetermined rate (e.g., 30 frames per second) during playback on an end user display device (e.g., a television). Commonly employed codecs may generate the individual frames by providing an array of pixels, with each pixel describing a single point of the video frame. Each pixel may be described in terms of both color and light intensity (luma value) using multi-bit digital values. Groups of pixels may be arranged into blocks, groups of blocks may form macroblocks, and groups of macroblocks may compose the entire frame. In this way, the codecs can describe the frame using the smallest unit that changes from one frame to the next, thereby reducing the size of the digital data set.
The digital conversion process can introduce a number of different types of digital artifacts into the digital data set, such as blockiness (noticeable block transitions) and ringing (blurry edges). A number of operable solutions have been proposed in the art to reduce the effects of digital artifacts that are induced by the operation of a codec, such as a downstream digital signal processing circuit that takes the output of the codec and applies averaging or blending techniques to the encoded digital data set.
Another form of artifact that may be present in a digitally encoded data set may be referred to as a source-based (baseband) artifact. Unlike the codec-based artifacts that arise by operation of the codec, baseband artifacts are present in the initial information signal itself prior to codec processing. Baseband artifacts may arise for a number of reasons, such as but not limited to noise, RF signal variations (e.g., drop outs) from the analog readback head, and low RF SNR (signal to noise ratio) characteristics of the recorded data from an analog storage medium (e.g., tape).
Source-based artifacts in a digitally encoded data set can be detected by comparing the decoded playback of a digital data set to the playback of the original source data set on a frame-by-frame basis. Such comparison, however, generally requires the availability of the medium on which the original analog data set is stored (e.g., the source tape), and can be time and resource intensive since the comparison may require playing back the source data at its normal playback rate (e.g., realtime playback).